Bonesology Week of Nov 29 FF Challenge
by gocubsgo17
Summary: Response to the Bonesology FF Challenge for this week. How do strawberry ice cream, a new house, Tom Selleck and pie have anything in common? Only B&B could tie those random things all together!


**A/N: My response to the Bonesology FF Challenge for this week. Here's squinttoyou's posting on the prompt:Write a one-shot in which one of the six regular characters is moving. It can be anyone and they can be moving for any reason, but you must include 2 the following: a lame joke that no one finds funny, a reference to an old movie, Parker, ice cream, a kiss, something broken during the move. I took 'old movie' to mean anything older than me (20) but normally I think of 'old movies' as ones made in the 30s and 40s. The one I used is from the 80s. Sue me :) Here's my normal Wednesday update. Now, back to my regularly scheduled life.**

* * *

"Parker, I mean it! Don't get ice cream on the carpet!"

"Okay, Dad."

The house was empty. Literally. As in no furniture whatsoever. The walls were bare and the hardwood floor was in pristine condition, not that Booth expected to stay that way for long. The only thing they had brought so far to the new house was his TV, a distraction for Parker so the boy wouldn't be in the movers' way. He was currently positioned there, staring at another 'mindless' cartoon and inhaling the ice cream cone faster than it could melt in the summer.

"Bones, you want some?" Booth asked.

"What kind is it?" she replied.

"Strawberry."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'm sorry it's so horrible," Booth said with mock-offense.

"I just don't think I can stomach something like that right now. It just doesn't sound very good at all. And Parker shouldn't be having too much of that."

Booth shrugged. "Why? He's fine."

"It has several…" she couldn't find the word she was looking for, "fats and junk and stuff he shouldn't be eating!"

"Whatever, Bones. He's fine! Look at him! Kids need sugar and fat every once in a while."

"Oh! This reminds me," She got very excited, "I heard a very funny joke the other day. Would you like to hear it?"

"Let's have it."

Brennan grinned. "Okay. What do you call a parrot wearing a raincoat?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Bones. What is it?"

"Polly Unsaturated! Isn't that funny? I heard it at the doctors' office and the child who told me that joke was quite clever."

He looked at her as if an antenna had suddenly sprouted from her head. "Yeah, cute," he deadpanned.

"Yeah, Bones, that was kinda lame," Parker said, joining them once more.

"I thought it was hilarious!" She was getting grouchy and Booth looked for a subject change.

"Do you need to sit?" Booth asked her, at the risk of increasing her grumpiness.

"I'm fine, Booth. I don't need to sit."

"Nope, I don't think so. You _will _sit. Hold on, I think I threw one of the barstools in the back of the SUV."

He ran out to his car, leaving the front door open as he went. Booth came back as fast as he left, carrying a tall stool over his shoulder. Plopping it down in the middle of the kitchen floor, where Brennan assumed the kitchen table would go, Booth nudged her toward it. "Sit."

"No."

"Bones," he said, his tone indicating he was preparing for an argument.

"I can't get on there," she explained, "It's physically impossible at this point in time."

"Why not?"

She didn't have time to answer. Honking outside announced the arrival of Angela, Hodgins, and the moving truck, complete with hired movers that Brennan insisted upon.

"Wow, talk about swanky digs. It ain't no Hodgins estate if ya catch my drift, but this is classy," Angela joked, slugging Booth's rotator cuff as she took in her new surroundings.

"Thank you, Angela," Booth said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, earning him another punch, this time from Brennan.

"Okay, so the three of us are going to direct the movers where to go and you and Parker are on chill-out duty. Don't get up, don't move, except to pee, and if you need something, let me know."

It was Brennan who rolled her eyes this time but she glanced around at Angela, Hodgins and Booth, decided she was outnumbered and went to the living room to join Parker.

When dinner time came around, the movers hauled in the last of the goods, the kitchen table and chairs. Everyone had mutually agreed on pizza and when it was delivered, the five of them gathered around the table to eat.

"Good thing we ordered two pies," Hodgins joked when Brennan reached for her fifth slice.

"If it was pie, I wouldn't be eating it," Brennan mumbled as she took a bite, "Although, one of those little things you get at the bakery after church every Sunday sounds pretty good."

"An apple turnover?" Parker asked. His eyebrows seemed to be receding into his hairline from disbelief.

"Mmhmm," she agreed, finishing off the slice.

"Bones, that's practically pie," Booth informed her.

"Not really."

Booth and Parker looked at each other, rolled their eyes and smiled knowingly.

"Whoa, calm down, Sweetie," Angela cried when Brennan took yet another slice from the pizza box, "you act like you're eating for you, Booth and Parker."

Brennan looked up at Booth, who nodded once, struggling to keep a passive look on his face.

"Well, I went to the doctor today, and Booth and I agreed to find out…"

"Boys. They're all boys!" Booth blurted out before she could finish.

"Really? You're having three boys?" Angela looked like she was going to burst. "So you _are _eating for three Booth boys!"

"Triplets…" Hodgins muttered. "That's why you bought this big house with the acreage for a back yard." Things were making sense to Hodgins now. "Triplet boys…it's like being thrown into a backwards, twisted version of that Tom Selleck movie. Instead of Three Men and a Baby, its three babies…"

Angela laughed as her husband struggled to wrap his mind around the fact that, not only was the Booth household was about to increase by three, but the fact that Hodgins just lost money in bets at the Jeffersonian, the Hoover and the Royal Diner. The triplets' gender that had been the topic of debates, bets and office pools across the Greater D.C. Metropolitan Area.

"I knew it," a satisfied Angela sat back in her chair, "I totally won that Squintern pool."

"Ange, you're not a Squintern. You're just a regular Squint," Booth clarified.

"Nah, they wanted to play with the big boys," she said, cockily, "but they can't even begin to live up to my skills."


End file.
